


Happy family

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Brainwashing, Cock Warming, Discipline, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Coercion, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: The Sheriff knows that this is his fault, that he’s let Stiles down, but he fully intends to make it up to him. And although Stiles rebels at first, not used to being told what to do anymore, he stays firm and watches as his son, slowly but surely, learns what is expected of him.





	

He’s always believed that children need a firm hand and he’s tried his outmost to ensure that his son grows into an upstanding citizen. But when Claudia died and everything fell apart, he started drinking and left his son to his own devices. It was rough before he got back on his feet and sadly realized that he no longer recognized his own son. He lied, stayed out at night and didn’t take care of himself properly.

 

The Sheriff knows that this is his fault, that he’s let Stiles down, but he fully intends to make it up to him. And although Stiles rebels at first, not used to being told what to do anymore, he stays firm and watches as his son, slowly but surely, learns what is expected of him.  

 

Every morning the Sheriff wakes Stiles up by straddling his face and relieving himself, then he stays buried in his son’s warm, inviting mouth and snaps his hips forward sharply as he fucks his throat. Stiles makes them breakfast and before they leave for work and school respectively he presents himself for the Sheriff to inspect that he is properly stretched and plugged. The Sheriff tries to see him on his lunchbreak as often as he can, bending him over the hood of the car and drilling deep into that warm, pliant hole. If he doesn’t have the time, Principal Hale is usually happy to help ensure that his son gets his midday pounding, or spanking. After school Stiles goes straight home, does his homework and cooks dinner, then gets to his knees and keeps his father’s cock warm as he eats. After dinner they move to the couch and Stiles rides his father as he watches television.

 

They’re a family again and they’re both much happier now.


End file.
